A high frequency vibration cutting is a new type machining technology, and by adding a high frequency vibration into a common cutting tool, an interrupted contact is generated between a cutting tool and a workpiece, and it fundamentally changes the conventional cutting method. This change can solve the problems existing in the conventional cutting technologies, for example the vibration and the heat accumulation during a cutting process or the unstable machining quality, so that the cutting effect is improved.
In a conventional high frequency vibration technology, a high frequency vibration device is disposed inside a tool holder, which is removably mounted on a machining center. Generally, the machining center having high frequency vibration has two methods to supply electric power, a contact type and a non-contact type. Because electrodes of the contact type are more easily worn, the non-contact type electricity supply is more frequently adopted in the new type of high frequency vibration machining center.
In the conventional technology of a non-contact type electricity supply, inductive coils are adopted, wherein a stationary coil is disposed in a machining center, and a rotating coil is disposed inside a tool holder, so that it can avoid an electrode wear phenomenon of a contact type electricity supply. However, since the machining center and the tool holder should both be special specifications, the whole cost of the machining center is increased, the tool holder cannot be universally used in the other machining centers, and they cannot be used in an Automatic Tool Changing (ATC) machining center.
Hence, it is necessary to provide an electricity supply tool holder for a machining center to solve the problems existing in the conventional technologies.